


One too many formal affairs

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's always dragging him to these things. This time Danny's dragging him around back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One too many formal affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm. Sweetly porny by request - and really more of a strong M than an E.

“Someone’s gonna come back here….” Steve pulled away to say it and turned his head when Danny reached in, attempting to continue their tongue duel. “Gonna catch us…”

“Stop. Worrying.”

They were on a bench against a wall in a disused, roped off area of the resort- well beyond the pool where the hundreds of police convention guests still mingled, and many yards from where the staff was bringing hors d’oeuvres in and busing plates out. 

“ _Shit_ you kiss so good,” Danny turned Steve’s face back, fingertips gently on his chin, and dove back in search of his tonsils.

It was Steve’s fault; dragging him to these events the way he did – always in a black jacket and perfect, white shirt with the two open buttons and the no tie, his stupid long legs in perfect, crisp trousers and that idiotic particular cologne he only wore for these equally idiotic events, the one the smelled like ‘eau de fucking gorgeous man.’

Tonight was one too many times to take, so Danny had lured him here and jumped on his lap, knees by Steve’s hips.

Steve had no apparent objection to kissing him, to dry humping him with his hands on Danny’s ass until the bench was rocking. But now that Danny was going for his shirt buttons…..

Steve was tensing, hands …shaking? Really?

“What’s wrong?” It was Danny’s turn to pull away, this time to look in his eyes. 

“I’ve never, uh… with a …man.”

“Don’t even.” Danny said it deadpan. It was a touch hard to buy with Steve’s eyes firmly down on Danny’s clothed erection, his hand going there too, now, to stroke and press it. “You lying liar who lies.”

“Not a lie. I’ve only ever thought about it with a couple of….”

“But you want this?” Danny was ready to jump off his lap this second but Steve reached back around him to pull him closer, like he’d anticipated maybe that was coming.

“Hell, yes I do…” He breathed it like an affirmation and a reminder to himself and, Danny was happy to feel, went loose under him again. “What are you doing?”

Danny had a critical mass of those shirt buttons undone. He pulled it open and folded himself almost in half to reach one of those sweet, brown nipples – to suck and nibble it while his hand made sure the other one didn’t get lonely. 

Steve almost jumped up at the sensations, let go of a long, shocked sound somewhere between a gasp and a whine, hips rocking against him faster as Danny nibbled harder.

“I’m gonna… ungh, Danny, gonna come in my pants if you don’t…”

“Yeah, you are,” Danny kept at one nipple with his fingers, kissing up the side of his neck, his jaw, wanting to be more face to face when it happened. “Then we are slinking the hell out of here via the beach and I’m taking you home and doing so, so many dirty, filthy things to you…”

Thanks to Steve’s strong arms and Danny’s good balance they managed to stay on the bench and to keep it from falling the hell over when the moment came – Steve seizing with Danny’s hand clapped over his mouth and Danny’s teeth digging lightly into his shoulder.

“Why me?” Danny asked, when he could, lips against Steve’s neck, tasting the light glow of sweat mixing with the cologne and the scent that was Steve’s sun-warmed skin.

“Do you really want to pull on that thread, D?”

They both got a laugh out of that. Then they got the hell out of there. 

“Thought you weren’t afraid of getting caught?” Steve saw Danny looking back as they took off.

“Didn’t realize how loud you get.”

“You haven’t heard anything yet.”


End file.
